gangster_trial_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Gangster Trial City VIII - Fernfield (2015)
Gangster Trial City VIII - Fernfield (2015) Game release: 07/03/2015 You are play a gangster named John Lueno. The city is Fernfield, Washington, USA. You're in the B-Dawg-Gang. Story: John Lueno works first at the ABFP/ABFS (Air Buddies Force Police/Air Buddies Force Security). Few months later his Family got killed and his own normal life was over. He was angry about the death of his family. He go the dark way: "Gangster". He joined to the B-Dawg-Gang, so he have to make some missions for that in the first time in the game. Few missions later the B-Dawg-Gang betray John Lueno in a hard mission called: "B-Dawg 2 - The Monster". This mission is a assassination on John Lueno but he can escape at the assassination. So he joined the Hate-Buddha-Gang, hope to be a in a better gang. John Lueno likes the gang who he joined. The Hate-Buddha-Gang hates Buddhism and Buddha. So the gang kill and destroy all things what have to do with Buddhism. In one mission have John Lueno the job to kill Buddha van Air Buddies. A top boss from the five top bosses of the ABFP/ABFS. Also John Lueno have to destroy the Buddhism-pagoda in district Tilga (a district of the city Fernfield). That mission goes wrong and the gang boss of the Hate-Buddha-Gang was be killed by Dean Alt (SAS) a freedom fighter from the ABFP/ABFS. The rest of the Hate-Buddha-Gang had a battle with the armed forces, the federal police ABFP and the highest military the ABFS. The rest of the Hate-Buddha-Gang retired after the battle with the armed forces and the ABFP/ABFS. Tilga is a Buddhism-district in Fernfield. After the mission for the Hate-Buddha-Gang, John Lueno wants to fight again with the B-Dawg-Giant-Monster from the mission "B-Dawg 2 - The Monster". He wants to join back to the B-Dawg-Gang, which once betrayed him. He kill the B-Dawg-Giant-Monster in the mission where he have a revenge on the B-Dawg-Gang. After the revenge he succesfully joined back to the B-Dawg-Gang. He was the "new" gang boss from the B-Dawg-Gang. He tried to search the real gang boss from the B-Dawg-Gang. The real gang boss is very easy to identify. It's B-Dawg from the ABFP/ABFS. One of the five top bosses of the ABFP/ABFS. But John Lueno doesn't know that B-Dawg a dog is. B-Dawg is also one dog of the five dogs from the Air Buddies. John Lueno was told that he is not the right gang boss. So he tried to find B-Dawg and kill them. Before he had make that, he must collect money and buy new guns with it. The GunShop "Shooter" has new guns unlocked. John Lueno bought a M8 from the gun company "Boredom Gun Inc.". He take the car from the dead gang boss of the Hate-Buddha-Gang and drove to the address that a gangster from the dead Hate-Buddha-Gang some missions before the dead of the Hate-Buddha-Gang told him. Now he arrived the location where the dog B-Dawg live. John Lueno go to the entrance door in front of B-Dawg's house and ring at his bell to distract him. B-Dawg was distracted by the ringing of his bell and run to the door and want to show in the door peephole. In that moment John Lueno breaks the door up and John Lueno's new mission had begin. He must kill B-Dawg with his Tec-9 (submachine gun) and M8 (assault rifle). The assassination on B-Dawg almost worked, when not the Air Buddies come to help him out of this fight. B-Dawg almost died in the assassination try. B-Dawg had many life-threatening injuries. B-Dawg droved to the hospital and he have many pains at this time. The B-Dawg-Gang was very angry on John Lueno. But John Lueno celebrate the assassination try on B-Dawg. The Air Buddies had mourn about B-Dawg's hospitalization. John Lueno is too courageous and he walk to the B-Dawg-Gang. The B-Dawg-Gang still hates John Lueno for his assassination try on B-Dawg. Many gangsters from the B-Dawg-Gang shooting on him with her submachineguns. John Lueno have to escape from the gang battle and he is a single gangster for the while, unthil the B-Dawg-Gang forgives him again. So John Lueno finds a paper from the ABFP/ABFS on the street. The piece of paper said something about five rings. The five rings had superpowers and different colours. The superpowers and there following colour are: Super Mind Control (Telekinesis) orange, Super Speed pink, Super Strech gray, Super Invisibility green & Super Strengh blue. The rings are distributed in Fernfield like to collect random spawned guns. Also is there a shop with the unknown name "Ringerei". Sound like a german shop for wheels. In the Ringerei can John Lueno buy a new ring in his coice. John Lueno have to make a "ring driver's license", like the driver's license. In this ring school John Lueno learn how to use the superpowers correct from the rings. John Lueno go to the B-Dawg-Gang and uses the superpowers on that gangsters. He let levitate and throw gangsters to the wall. The district where the B-Dawg-Gang lives is called Menlondt. Menlondt is for the most part inhabited by rich people. Billy Cheetsar (Owner of the dog B-Dawg) lives in Menlondt. John Lueno met the gangster Georg Danzenjäger (gangster from the B-Dawg-Gang). Georg Danzenjäger was a former tourist in Fernfield. Georg Danzenjäger is the second gang boss of the B-Dawg-Gang. John Lueno and Georg Danzenjäger want to kill B-Dawg. The next mission is to rob the Fernfield Money Bank. So now they do it. John Lueno and Georg Danzenjäger go to the bank and shoot with they guns. John Lueno fire with his Boredom M8 (assault rifle) and Georg Danzenjäger shoot with his Falcun M5 (submachinegun). A new mission begins. The bank robbery alarm of the bank is ringing. The police is coming. The FPD (Fernfield Police Department) comes at the first wanted star of the wanted level. At the second wanted star comes more officers from the FPD and they will shoot on you no matter if you have no weapon. At the third wanted star comes a helicopter they search you. At the fourth wanted star comes the SWAT-Team and will try to kill you and the helicopter that you search is now shooting on you. At the fifth wanted star FBI will catch and kill you. At the sixth wanted star the military is killing you. At the seventh wanted star Pokémon-Task-Force (consists of Growlithes & Arcanins) is now beating you so much for your crime. At the eigth wanted star ABFP/ABFS is Last and the hardest force they want to kill you. When you have eight wanted stars and killed all other of the armed forces you will see the last boss battlers, the five top bosses from the ABFP/ABFS (Buddha, Rosebud, B-Dawg, Mudbud & Budderball). They will use they superpowers of they rings. In this last battle the dogs can speak and say different things to stop you. Example: Buddha: “Keep calm and put your gun on the floor!”, Rosebud: “So you will not get a girlfriend!”, B-Dawg: “Chill your life and throw the gun away!”, Mudbud: “You will get very dirty!”, Budderball: “You will stinking when I fart on you!”. John Lueno and Georg Danzenjäger are on escape now. They drive with a stolen police car to the Tilga Street and break in in a house and take hostages. Many buddhists are now in danger and the dog Buddha come to help them out the taking of hostages. Buddha is overtax, so he call his brothers and sister (Air Buddies) to win the fight. John Lueno and Georg Danzenjäger are now trapped. They coming to the Obsidian-Jail in Kefflington. So John Lueno and Georg Danzenjäger are now in jail. They must escape immediately. The had an escape plan. They go in the duct and didn’t crossed the jail guards. So they take some guns from the weapon room of the jail and escape in a fight with the jail guards. So they go to the B-Dawg-Gang and B-Dawg is now here to talk with John Lueno and Georg Danzenjäger about who the gang boss in the B-Dawg-Gang is. At the end of this conversation is Georg Danzenjäger still the second gang boss of the B-Dawg-Gang. B-Dawg is still the top gang boss of the B-Dawg-Gang. In the final mission "End of the life" John Lueno got betrayed by Georg Danzenjäger, because John Lueno got betrayed by Georg Danzenjäger, because Georg Danzenjäger has fanned a rap battle for B-Dawg against John Lueno and persuaded B-Dawg to joke about John Lueno's dead family. So John Lueno have a pistol and talk with Georg Danzenjäger about the stupid action with B-Dawg in the Rap-Battle. Georg Danzenjäger was so on drugs that he would like to live longer, but John Lueno didn’t appear that. He shoot Georg Danzenjäger. Now the old second gang boss of the B-Dawg-Gang is dead and John Leuno talked with B-Dawg about to be the second gang boss in the B-Dawg-Gang. John Lueno is the new second gang boss of the B-Dawg-Gang. That was the story and at the end you can play the game and have many time to find more interesting things in Fernfield!